Currently water stop valves are being used in the plumbing industry that have an “L” shaped device with a turn valve at the end. The turn valve has an axis of rotation that is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the pipe to which it is attached. This stop valve is not installed until after the cabinets and vanities or other fixtures have been installed—during the trim out. When new construction is involved, the normal course of events are as follows: After the building is framed and in the dry, the plumber is called in to install the copper water pipes and drains—“rough-in.” The plumber Ts off the main three-quarter inch water lines that are placed in the walls and basement/crawl space with half-inch copper Ts or Ls (the half-inch pipe and main three-quarter inch water line form a “T” shaped assembly or a 90° copper “L” shaped assembly) every place where a toilet, sink, ice maker, washing machine and or other fixtures requiring water will be placed. The plumber stubs out the half-inch copper pipe about two inches from the stud wall at every T and solders a half-inch copper end piece. The plumber then does a pressure check on the whole system and waits to be called back to finish the project. When the plumber is called back to finish, after all the sheet rock has been hung and kitchen cabinets and bathroom vanities have been installed, the plumber shuts off the water for the entire building and drains the pipes. The plumber will then go to each T and cut the end piece off. He has to make sure the copper is completely dry to receive the solder that will hold the “L” shaped water shut-off valve in place. The plumber then solders the “L” shaped water shut-off valves in place. These “L” shaped valves are not installed during the rough-in due to their size and configuration. The sheetrock, cabinet and vanity installers would have to cut a large hole in the back of their sheetrock and cabinets to accommodate the “L” shaped valves. This is inconvenient and is not esthetically pleasing for the sheetrock, cabinets or vanities to have such large holes, so the “L” shaped valve is added after installation of the fixtures. The water for the building is then cut on and again pressure checked for leaks.
Therefore, it is understood that under the current system, a plumber must make multiple trips to the construction site during the construction of the building and installation of the “L” shaped valves requiring multiple time consuming labor and steps including the removal of the end piece and checking of the pressurized system and turning the main water supply on and off multiple times. A valve assembly and water shut-off valve and system of assembly therefor that would eliminate such protracted installation steps would save time and expense and would be desirable.